


The Blue Boy

by Glimmerystarlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, His two boyfriends help him feel better, Lance is pouty, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: Lance tends to get down on himself, but it doesn't last very long with two amazing boyfriends like Hunk and Keith.





	The Blue Boy

Lance rested his chin on his hands, elbows extended out on the table and face wearing a pout. He was in a mood for no particular reason, and even the green space goo they had for dinner didn’t lift his spirits. Hunk and Keith exchanged glances as they took their plates to the kitchen, both concerned about their boyfriend. 

 

“What should we do?” Hunk asked as soon as they were out of earshot. 

 

“I’m not totally sure….” Keith answered. “Any idea what’s got him down?” 

 

“My guess is he’s just feeling down on himself. He gets like that a lot, although we both know he has no reason to be,” Hunk replied decisively. 

 

“So….lots of love and affection is our plan of action?” Keith guessed, somewhat unsure of his answer. 

 

Hunk nodded seriously, always genuinely concerned about the people he loved the most (especially Lance and Keith). The two quickly washed their dishes and waltzed back into the dining room where Lance was still pouting. They both whistled a random, nonchalant tune as they made their way over to him, one standing on each side of his chair. 

 

Hunk and Keith shared a mischievous smile before leaning in and planting a kiss on the cheek closest to them in unison. Lance suddenly turned bright red. 

 

“Wh-what was that for?!” he spit out, obviously and adorably flustered. 

 

“Just cause,” Keith replied casually. 

 

“Cause we love you,” Hunk chimed in, finishing Keith’s thought. Lance suddenly went sad again. 

 

“Why would you guys love me?” Lance mumbled, burying his face in his arms, which were folded and still sitting on the table. 

 

Keith and Hunk exchanged a look that said “quiznak, it didn’t work….let’s kick it up a notch.” Simultaneously, they each pulled out a chair and sat down, Lance sandwiched between them. 

 

“Baaaaaaaabbbe, what’s wrrooooonnnggg?” Keith whined, laying his head down on the table and being dramatic to get Lance to look at him.

 

“Yeah, tell us about it,” Hunk continued seriously. 

 

“I-I don’t know,” Lance mumbled into his arms, not lifting his head. “I guess it’s just…..what do I provide for you two?……or Voltron?…..or the world?”

 

“Well….for one…..we wouldn’t be able to form Voltron and, ya know, DEFEND THE UNIVERSE without you,” Keith started, having sat up and becoming suddenly serious. 

 

“Yeah, that’s kind of important,” Hunk agreed. “Also, I don’t know if you notice it, but you’re always just _there_ when we need you. It’s like you’ve got a magic ability!”

 

Keith nodded in agreement as Lance peeked an eye out from his arms to look at him for confirmation. 

 

Lance sighed, but it was forced and fake. He was feeling a little better now, but he still wanted to hear more about how awesome he was. 

 

“As far as what you provide me and Keith….cuddles and a movie could be a good start. Would that make you feel better?” Hunk suggested. 

 

Lance looked up at Hunk with a faux pouty expression that said “ask me again, I wasn’t convinced enough the first time….make me believe it!”.

 

“Pleeeeeeeaaaasssse, babe?” Hunk begged, knowing he was giving Lance exactly what he wanted. 

 

Lance looked at Keith, expecting A-game begging from his as well. 

 

“Baaaaaaaabbbee?” Keith followed suit, adding some batting of his eyelashes for extra flare. 

“Alright, alright. I’m in,” Lance surrendered, standing up from the table. The three boys linked arms as they made their way to the couch. 

 

When they got there and had put in the movie they decided on, Keith and Hunk sat down on the couch with enough room for Lance between them. Lance laid across them, his head in Hunk’s lap and his legs resting on Keith’s. Hunk and Keith each rested an arm across the back of the couch, holding hands to close the space between them. 

 

Keith started rubbing Lance’s outer thigh in a comforting manner, and Hunk was playing with Lance’s hair. The three of them didn’t even make it through the movie before falling asleep. 

 

Hunk woke up at some point a few hours later, realizing none of them had made it to bed. He rubbed his eyes a couple times, then gently lifted Lance’s head to get out from underneath it. After Hunk stood up, he took Lance in his arms and carried him to bed. He then returned for Keith and tucked him in as well. Hunk couldn’t help but step back and admire the two beautiful boys in front of him before planting a kiss on the side of each of their temples and crawling in himself. 

 

It was a good night of sleep for all of them. 


End file.
